


Michael's Obsession

by Hiddlestuck



Series: DBD One Shots [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Summary: One shot of Michael x female survivorwas thinking of doing one for each male killer in dbd ...





	Michael's Obsession

Michael followed closely behind his victim with ease and dexterity, making sure that she never actually spotted him. When she turned around every so often, he hid. He stalked her for miles, his evil within growing ever so slightly. He watched her break a dull totem, then crouch walk to start working on a generator. He need more power, but he had to stalk the other victims first to claim her. 

 

Michael departed from his target to stalk the other victims, leveling himself to tier two. He only needed just a little bit more to fully level himself tier three, and it would be unlimited. His eyes shifted to the left and he spotted someone, their aura turning red as he claimed all he needed to kill everyone. Only one generator was done due to the victims unable to find his hex curse totem placed on the generators. The skill checks were too small for these fools to complete them. Michael chased behind his third victim, grabbing them by the neck to sink his knife deep into their chest a few times, then tossing them artistically to the side. 

 

Michael knew his obsession would be hiding as best as she could. He spotted a generator half way done and stopped to kick it. The other generators had barely been touched, his eyes scanned the area for his last kill. He finally spotted her, shamefully coming out of the locker and sprint bursting to another area, but he was faster. He looked at the ground to see where she ran off to next, the blood from her knife wound dripping onto the ground. She attempted to stun him with a pallet but he stood a few feet away, staring at her. She stared back at him for a few seconds before running off again. He caught up to her once more and swiftly grabbed her by the neck, but he hesitated. His obsession squirmed in his grasp to attempt to break free. Michael tilted his head to the side, he was curious about her. What was his point to this game? The entity provided all his victims for him, but at what point would he have enough? Michael wanted more, he pinned his victim against a wall and she screamed. 

 

“Please, just kill me already.” She pleaded to him and he smiled underneath his mask. Michael threw his victim over his shoulder, she kicked and screamed to be killed, he ignored her and carried her to the basement to hook her in place. “Wait, why the fuck am I not dying instantly? No one else is alive, right?” She looked at him, fear plastered on her face. She attempted to free herself from the hook even though he stood right there. He shook his head ‘no’ at her attempts. 

 

Michael eyed his victim hungrily, he wanted more than the kill this time. He felt heat in his lower half as his eyes stopped on her breasts. He used his knife to cut her clothes off, the cool basement air causing goosebumps on her delicate flesh. The blood dripped from the open wound where the hook pierced her. Michael watched her close her eyes from the shock, he unhooked her and she didn’t wake up so he used the opportunity to find some rope to bind her limbs with. Michael deftly tied her hands behind her back. He marveled at her beauty, and used the knife to cut her bra off, squeezing at her breasts. He felt her heart beating faintly beneath his palms. He cut her underwear off next and looked at her nakedness. He felt himself getting hard as he squeezed her breasts together, while rubbing his hardness against her lower half. Michael excitedly unzipped his blue coveralls, his cock bouncing out from the confinement of his clothing. He looked at her and he gripped at himself, his fingers skillfully sliding up and down his shaft. He felt sweat trickling underneath his mask, but refused to remove it. Precum dripped from his slit as he positioned himself at her entrance, fully ramming himself inside her, a soft moan escaping his throat. Michael thrusted himself in her again another moan escaping from him. Her eyelids fluttered open and she screamed realizing her situation. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing to me you sick freak?!” She tried to wiggle away from him, but his weight pinned her down. She cried at her sick fate, realizing she couldn’t escape from this twisted man as he continued to force himself on her. Michael moaned throatily as he felt closer to release and his speed quickened as her walls closed around him. The petite woman cried for help even though she knew no one else was alive and she was disgusted that the entity allowed for this to happen. Michael grunted one last time, his breath hitched as he grasped his hand around her neck. She felt her life slipping away, passing out once again and he stopped choking her as he released his warm sperm deep inside her. 

 

Michael sighed at her sleeping form, his cock twitching back to life again, still seeking satisfaction. As she slept he tied her body to the table in such a way that her head was hanging over the edge. Michael admired his seed seeping from her slit and made his way to her mouth. His thick cock slipping into her small mouth took some effort, but he was suddenly balls deep down her throat, a cough slipping out. Michael moaned again as he fucked her mouth, her teeth softly grazing against his flesh. He gripped her head into place as he thrusted and she woke up again, eyes wide in fear as his cock blocked her passageway. She wanted to bite down to inflict pain, but knew the consequences. So she lay there taking it, feeling bile build up in the back of her throat. Tears and snot dripped onto the floor as Michael forced himself into her mouth. He finally pulled off, cum spurting down her throat and she gagged as thick line of saliva and vomit fell off him, onto the floor. Michael did not speak as she pleaded more, begging for her life to end. He tied her up again from the ceiling this time and left the basement, leaving her there for later. 


End file.
